Pokemon: The New Doctor
by icecreamhendrix
Summary: I cross the void beyond the mind. The empty space that circles time. I see where others stumble blind, to seek the truth they'll never find. Eternal wisdom is my guide. I am the Doctor. CH 1 REWRITTEN.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Doctor Who**

**I said I'd rewrite the first story, and I did, didn't I?**

**Oh, and if anyone could draw a fanart of what Ash would look like, that be great. I'm a pretty bad artist, myself. Can't draw a straight line to save my life.**

**Uh, thanks for all the reviews. Most of the suggestions were pretty helpful. But, uh pachysam, or whatever your name is, what was with #12? That was just kinda...out of left field. (Though it would be a good idea for a fanart: draw the Disney Princesses as the different Doctors). Sorry to point it out, but that sounds like an idea you should develop on your own.**

**I'm not going to post a new chapter until SOMEBODY give me a review on this one. I wanna know if it's better or worse than what I had before.  
**

* * *

"Azu, Azurill."

"Yes, it is a nice night."

It was a warm summer evening in Pallet Town, cloudless, spacious, and brisk. The night sky twinkled with stars like a chocolate cake covered in sprinkles, the soothing breeze welcomed all living beings to a peaceful and relaxed stay, and the nearby woods bunched together, protecting all woodland pokemon until the morn. It was at this time that Delia Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were sitting on the patio of the rebuilt home of the former, relaxing and talking and enjoying tea until they finally went to bed. Both were wearing their pajamas in preparation for such; Delia's a light blue ensemble with dark blue vertical stripes, Misty's pink and covered in Horsea graphics.

"Ms. Ketchum, are you sure you don't mind me staying with you until I find a place of my own?" Misty asked.

Delia turned her head up and faced Misty, "Of course not, sweetheart. I've used to have a brother who freeloaded off me, and I agree with you. Your sisters need to learn to support themselves. Besides, it's been too quiet around here ever since..." She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes glazed over in memory. Misty looked down as her mind also flooded in remembrance.

Two years ago, Delia's son, Ash Ketchum, disappeared. He had just finished in the top 4 in the Sinnoh league, and was on his way home to rest and recuperate for his next journey. Ash and Misty's friend, Brock, and another girl they had been traveling with, Dawn, were forced to leave him due to conflicting obligation, so he was supposed to have come home by himself, except he never showed up. It was as if he vanished without a trace. A search party was commissioned for him, but to no avail. While no evidence of foul play was found, Ash's closest friend all suspected that Team Rocket, particularly Jesse and James, were behind it all.

Misty felt something tickle at her nose, and looked down to see that her baby Azurill was rubbing her tail against it for some attention. After brushing the tail away,

Misty smiled and proceeded to tickle her attacker for a while, before looking up to see that Delia was still staring off into space.

"Ms. Ketchum?"

Delia's eyes focused in, and she turned her head and smiled at Misty.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," Misty finished.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous sweetheart. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I hardly need someone to remind me." The hint of sadness in her voice was very easy to detect.

The two of them continued to chat for a while longer, until finally they grew tired enough that they decided to clean up the patio and go to bed. As Misty was gathering up the tea, she looked up and noticed something.

"Look Ms. Ketchum, a shooting star!"

Delia tilted her head upward until she spotted the wayward sky-diamond, flashing brightly as it crashed through the atmosphere. Delia thought it was beautiful, but had the strangest suspicion she had seen that star before. But that's impossible, isn't it?

Suddenly, Delia had an idea, "Ooh, Misty, let's make a wish!"

Misty stared at her in slight disbelief, "A wish? Isn't that a bit... childish?"

Delia shook her head, "Nonsense. Where's your sense of wonder?" Delia grabbed Misty hand, and then nodded her head down and closed her eyes. Misty, figuring there was no harm in it, did the same.

_I wish I had my Ashy back._

Eventually, Delia let go of Misty's hand which was her signal to stop. Misty looked back up, and noticed something wrong.

"Ms. Ketchum, does that star seem to be getting...closer to us?"

Delia stared at the star for a few minutes, "My goodness you're right! Quick, get in the house!"

The two ladies rushed to open the screen door, then ducked behind the living room couch until they finally felt the telltale rumble of the meteorite falling to the ground. After a while, the two of them moved from behind the couch, and Misty put her Azurill on the couch and told the trembling thing to stay put before she and Delia went out to investigate.

* * *

They weren't the only ones in the neighborhood who felt it.

Unlike their neighbors, Professor Oak and Tracey were sound asleep. Tracey was out cold because Ash's rather moody Bayleaf decided to give him a solid Body Slam to the stomach, and Professor Oak was asleep because, unfortunately, old age was catching up to him. That changed, however, when the meteor crashed and shook the ground.

The quake was so tremendous, Tracey actually fell out of his cot and on to the lightly rugged hardwood floor.

"Ugh," he moaned, "Professor, did you feel that?"

"Tracey!" The professor yelled, "Help me. That quake has thrown my back out! Help me straighten up!"

Tracey, not certain whether their health insurance payment had cleared yet, ran to help his employer.

* * *

The rumble was felt just as cleanly inside the forest as it was outside.

"Jesse," a blue-haired effeminate man moaned, "when is the town going come in view? I'm starving, and my feet are covered in all these icky callouses."

"Why would we want to know 'dat?" A bipedal cat quipped rather harshly.

"Well, I could die from hunger, and then the world would be devoid of my wondrous essence."

"Oh stop it you two!" a tall red-headed woman, presumably Jesse, commanded, "It's bad enough that we haven't had a decent meal since we've been kicked out of Team Rocket, but I'd rather not go on the rest of our days listening to you discuss your disgusting diseases!"

"But Jesse..." The blue-haired man, James, started, before the three of them heard a great smash. It was very near them, so near it tripped the two humans, and made the cat, Meowth, wobble before backing against a nearby tree. What followed was a spectacular display. Several tons of dirt heaved upward, and came down in a godly title wave just before the trio. Next, a large gaggle of trees flew up into the air, and landed nearby them, nearly smashing them to pieces, and snapping a smaller tree in half.

"Did you see dat? Dat wuz da crazies tsunami I ever did see on land!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Did you see that? That tree almost killed me!" James squealed.

"Did you see that?" Jesse jumped up with excitement, "That wasn't natural! That could only have come from a legendary pokemon!"

"Hey, yeah!" Meowth's eyes sparkled, "If we wuz to catch it, we'd get put back in da Boss' good graces!"

"The boss's good graces?" Jesse snorted, "After the way he treated me? No, I'm going to catch it so I can become the new baroness of Team Rocket!"

James shrieked with happiness, "Smashing idea, Jesse! I'm all for it!"

"Then let's get a move on!" Jesse pointed in the direction of the noise, and the others followed suit.

* * *

Eventually, Jesse, James, and Meowth found the source of the explosion, and it was much bigger than anyone thought. It was a crater, at least 12 yards in diameter,and was a distinct oval shape, meaning the meteorite did not burn evenly. Also, strangely enough, even though it was smoking profusely, nothing surrounding the crater was on fire. It seemed to be coming from the center of it.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Jesse, "Look at the size of this! It's wonderful! Whatever made this must be enormous!" He looked at James, "Get down then so we can see what it is!"

James, now a bit weary, obeyed and tried to climb down the loose slope, but slipped and caused a landslide, taking Jesse and Meowth with him. They didn't stop until they reached the center of the crater, where they all smashed into an object not normally found in the middle of a smoking crater.

A box. A booth, to be precise. It was painted blue, and appeared to be made of wood, and yet did not catch fire. It was tilted on its side, making the door face upward. On top of the box was a yellow siren, and on each side, there was a sign that read POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL. On the door was a lock, which seemed to contradict the sign.

Meowth and friends stared at it in confusion, until Jesse's face contorted, and she proceeded to yell.

"Well if this isn't the biggest bait-and-switch I've ever experienced in my young life! We come here for a legendary pokemon, and all we find is some timber!"

Suddenly, the door to the box opened, causing Jesse to fall silent, as two humanoid life forms, and a small fat yellow mouse known as a Pikachu, rise up out of the inside, coughing profusely from the smoke pouring out.

The person facing away from the trio was looked human, a boy of about 15, but with a expression and disposition that seemed much older, not that they could see his face. He had jet black hair that was untameable, and queer Z-shaped scars on his face. He wore a strange purple suit with a navy blue undershirt, and a shoestring tie that had a wooden slide with a red question mark carved and painted on it. On his shoulder sat the Pikachu.

The person facing them was a girl, around the same age, with long locks of black hair done in pigtails, and wearing light winter coat, ripped jeans, and a white tank top. Her eyes were purple, and her nostrils were slim. She also seemed to only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand, as if they her pinkies had never grown.

The male spoke first, "Well, isn't this just wonderful. I'm mean, look at that mess! Even if this planet does have the right equipment, it could take weeks to fix!"

Next, the lady spoke, "Oh, come on, Doctor. It's not nearly that bad. Why, I can see from here you could still travel two-dimensionally, across this planet. You just wouldn't be able to go anywhere else. Or when, for that matter. Besides, I can tell the communications array is still working. Just call up Gallifrey and have them deliver what you need. Don't they, like, owe you a couple of favors."

The Doctor glanced at her, "Rassilon and I aren't exactly on good terms right now, Teresa. Besides, we don't even know if place or time is within reception range." The Doctor then looked around, "Hey, what planet_ is_ this, anyway?"

Teresa pointed, "Maybe those three can help you."

The Doctor turned around, and the Team Rocket trio saw someone they hadn't seen in years.

"The twerp!" The three of them exclaimed in surprise.

The Doctor's eyes grew wild, and he smiled, "Oh my giddy aunt!"

* * *

**Okay, I feel I must explain a few thing that won't appear in the context of the story.**

**-The Time War, and basically everything that happened after 1989, never happened. Some retroactive events that I point out might be similar, but the circumstances might be different, and I will explain the reason.  
**

**-Even though I originally tried a Dalek story, I realize Who villains only work in fits and starts.**

**-The scene in Pokemon: The First Movie where Ash dies and comes back was his first regeneration, his second happened off-screen, and his third happened exactly before this story. If you can't do math, that means this is Ash's fourth incarnation.  
**

**-Pokemon doesn't take place on Earth. Instead, it will have taken place in a made-up planet I will call Paligonda. As such, the Silurians and Sea Devils won't be appearing, even though I love the Silurians. (I haven't seen The Sea Devils yet)  
**

**-Whenever I get around to using them, I'll be using the classic Cybermen instead of the new ones. One thing I don't like about the fantastic new series is the new Cybermen, who seem kind of like second-rate Daleks.  
**

**-The Master, like The Doctor, will be a recurring character taken from Pokemon. It will not be Paul, because (a) that would be too obvious, (b) I want to save Paul for the possibility of a companion roll, and (c) Paul has a brother, which would complicate things.**

**-I was going to reveal this in the next chapter, but I might as well save time and spell it out now; Ash is not a full-blooded Time Lord, and will have a different anatomy from both humans and Time Lords. This is mainly to cover up the question "What would he do for medical checkups" without having to resort to the watch-thing they used in "Human Nature/The Family of Blood". Because of this, he will also have half as many regenerations as a full blooded Time Lord, and he will not change appearance, only personality. (Also, don't give me any of that "Loomed" crap.) Basically, he won't have two hearts, and whenever he regenerates, his appearance will stay the same, but his personality will change.  
**


End file.
